The Lost Experience clues/theories
: For detailed information about the clues, see 'The Lost Experience clues'' This page is for posting theories related to the clues of The Lost Experience. Newsletter * Jacques Maillot probably lost his position as the director general of GWC due to the first letter. ** The "Meningitis Belt" is an area in sub-Saharan Africa which stretches from Senegal in the west to Ethiopia in the east in which large epidemics of meningococcal meningitis occur. The letters might indicate that the Hanso Foundation has been experimenting with primates, trying to find a cure to these epidemics. *** From the wikipedia entry on meningococcus: "Septicaemia ("blood poisoning") has received much less public attention, but has been linked to infant deaths. Whilst there may be an absence of the classical meningitis symptoms, the presence of a non-blanchable purpuric rash is easily ignored by those not aware of its significance." **** Survivors of meningococcal commonly required amputated limbs. (Theory': See Marvin Candle) *** The letters are strange, though, in that meningococcus is a bacterium, NOT a virus. Meningitis can be ''caused by a virus, so it is unclear whether this is a clue or just some imprecise research. * Notice the text under the signature for Peter Thompson's reply. It refers to the "Global Health Consortium". If you look at the letter head, you will notice it should read "Global Welfare Consortium". ** Also, both letters have the same "stain" behind the text. It could be a handprint? Or does all GWC paperwork have stains? *** The stain exists on letters across the spectrum. Could the "stain" be a tire track? Or an extremely large fingerprint? Is it related to the scribbles somehow? 19 May 2006 *Is the translucent man Marvin Candle? Images 21 May 2006 * The image resembles Marvin Candle. * The image seems to have text on the forehead ** "IM IVINT"(?) ** "Joop" (?) ** mirror-reversed, it appears to read "THE M!" *** M = master? or Magnus? maybe it's Hanso? *** "The Mouth Piece", referring to Hugh McIntyre? ** text can also be read as "THEM!" * q9als2002 = ascii 113 57 97 108 115 50 48 48 50 ** ascii base64 = MTEzIDU3IDk3IDEwOCAxMTUgNTAgNDggNDggNTA= ** remove lower case and numerals = *** MUTANT ID DECODED IN MUTANT DNA *** ENCODED MUTANT DNA ID MUTANT ID * The "clue" is unsolvable at present; all the pieces needed to solve it have not yet been revealed. 30 May 2006 *Note reveals: "She was an employee of the foundation". Could this relate to Persephone? Since the clue on the sublymonal.com page gave info about mythical Persephone. *After you have inserted the Italy death rate the black and white image of the man in the Mental Health Appeal section is shown for just one second. It appears that the man in the black and white image is screaming, or suffering. The identity and continued use of this man seems crucial to explain some issue. Based on the 5/26 DJ Dan podcast, in which DJ Dan refers to something "he" (meaning DJ Dan himself) had asked Hugh McIntyre, and the similarity between DJ Dan's voice and Jimmy Kimmel's voice, I speculate that DJ Dan is being played by Jimmy Kimmel. I wrote to Speaker, who said that "DJ Dan is Dj Dan". *The letter from Pthompson is a "printed" email - it appears that the blacked-out text is the original email, and the new text appears wavy, that is - the bottom of the letters do not line up (This text was typed? or the uneven characters are a message?) *Also, the font and darkness of the closing do not match the text. *Is this a faked letter to frame P Thompson ? Images Image:Candlehole2.jpg|Is Marvin Candle making another appearance here? Image:Your_q9als2002.gif|Negative of original image - superimposed and shifted left 1 pixel may reveal the word "YOUR" Image:Q9als2002-doubled.gif|Flipped on itself, it looks like Henry Gale? 31 May 2006 *The islanders have been stranded for 90 days (according to official blog) so the date of the season finale, in LOST time, would be December 23... there may be some significance to this day based on the numbers. ** December 23 = 12/23/2004 *** 12 = 4 + 8; 23; 2 x 4 = 8 *Also, the websites are copyrighted in 2006 so at least two years of story will occur before "the LOST experience" has any real relevance to the show ** In a podcast from the creators, they state that The Lost Experience will not have a direct correlation to the shows storylines but it will give insight to the island and whats going on with the Dharma Initiative. The copyright date is 2006 because the websites were made in 2006 and the copyright dates cannot be faked or changed. This doesn't necessarily mean that the show will have a correlation in 2 years time. *The pictures in Hole 2 and Hole 3 both bear resemblance to the cover of the book Heart of Darkness. 7 June 2006 * This could be the very same shark that was previously photographed underwater, or it may simply indicate that many of these genetically modified sharks are dying for some reason. * While some viewers are convinced the shark's wound looks synthetic or mechanical, the fly feeding on it suggests is it at least partially if not completely organic. * The Logo is not that of the Swan at all. The bottom part of the logo allows you to see that it and the Swan are different. Increasing the brightness on it helps as well. Image:swandark.jpg|Darkened Shark Logo 8 June 2006 After the message for Persephone in the June 1st Clue, and the threatening phone call that DJ Dan experienced, it is likely that someone is starting to fight back. But who, and why? *Peter Thompson **The caller in the podcast had a voice much like the voice message Thompson left for anyone who called him. **Thompson said he would persecute anyone who threatened either the Hanso Foundation, Widmore Corporation, or Paik Heavy Industries. ***We already know he is crooked so this might be his form of persecuting and finding justice. *Could be a as of yet unnamed anti hacker working for the Hanso Foundation. *Could also be a hacker who just sees the Hanso Foundation as peaceful, but doesn't work for them. *There is also a possible chance that it might be a person who is helping Persephone and DJ Dan, warning them that the Hanso Foundation is on to them and will be fighting back soon. 13 June 2006 The 6/13 podcast link on Dj Dan's site linked to retrievers of truth, which was not updated. Could it be that the actual podcast link will come tomorrow, when the newest thread in the retrievers of truth forum is posted? * Yes - that's what happened! 19 June 2006 * The Lost Experience ARG writers may have pulled out of their sponsor contract with Monster.com due to early release of the Rachel Blake video (earlier than the storyline was prepared to release it). * Rachel Blake has actually been kidnapped by Hanso and the gang, and her pre-recorded video message has been seized, or at the least, is not actually posting her blog, hence the coded messages in the comment section 20 June 2006 * If the video is stored on Verizon's servers, maybe the mole is Mel0Drama, she has access to "Corporate Mainframe" * Mel0Drama could be working at the shipping company mentioned in the new video, as it mentions the "Archive" room where Mittelwerk is, the "Archive" is repeatedly mentioned and capitalized in Mel0Drama's posts * The book and the website on "The Black Rock" appear to be made up by the writers ("fake" in that they are not historically accurate, but "real" as ARG clues). ** Google, Wikipedia, Lloyds nautical database, Ovid and various shipwreck databases have not turned up any hits for a ship called "The Black Rock" or this particular Coppenhagen Merchant Marine story (Google being used for searching for TBR and Hanso links since S1); the other ships on the list are real. ** The book title is not listed with Amazon or the Library of Congress do not show any books by that name. jambi08, when asked for a source title reference for this book, did not reply. ** The image of TBR on the website and the typing on the book appear photoshopped on. *In the part where the audio and video don't match, she tells us "There's someone who told me..." "about the Archive" It's a cover up to protect whoever told Rachel about the Archive 26 June 2006 * Rachel Blake is DJ Dan's wife (or daughter). * Rachel Blake has a huge crush on Dr. Thomas Werner Mittelwerk. Just watch her as she says his name. ** It is more likely that she is mocking him. 1 July 2006 * The US Government seems to even be getting in on the Lost Experience. Check out page 8 of the following report (notice anything interesting about the Flight in the Scenario?!?): http://webdev.maxwell.syr.edu/insct/Research%20and%20Events/Are_We_Ready_.pdf * Nota Bene: This report was prepared at the "request" of the House Committee on Homeland Security. ** Perhaps the "illness" is H5N1 and the Hanso Foundation is responsible for it! * Most likely, the report authors are fans of "Lost" and found a convenient way to express their appreciation for the show. * It is also possible that this is just a coincidence and LOST fans are getting to eager to find clues. 24 July 2006 *The message given in one of the videos found suggests that Mr. Beardy might be Alvar Hanso. It states that only he, the Degroots and other high ranking members of his organisation know the location of the facility (presumably the island). 25 July 2006 *The DHARMA Initiative and their experiments are finally showing results. This is why TMW is briefing these scientists. You all remember the job applications... confidentiality agreement for life! The survivors of flight 815 and the others (who are rumored to be the focus of next season's flashbacks) are a product of this long-term, world-wide project. The Hanso Foundation hasn't needed to watch what is happening on the island because they already know. Valenzetti led them to it. The Lost Experience will eventually reveal that The Hanso Foundation is purposefully destroying itself (via Rachel Blake, DJ Dan, etc.) because of Alvar Hanso's lifelong goal. If you don't believe me just look him up